Woodcrest issues
by PatrickStumpLover
Summary: Riley Freeman is a daddy! He was no longer the child he was before. 16 year old riley and his girlfriend Laniella are going through problems of ignorancy and responsiblity. Warning there are lemons in this story be aware of what you are reading.


I am new to . So please pardon me if my story is not all that great.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks; or the plots. The only thing I do own is Laniélla and Julius.

Warning: there are foul words such as the d-word, the f-word, the s-word and the a-word.

Chapter 1

My name is Laniélla. I'm a 16 year old African American girl and I just moved to Woodcrest around last year in September of 2008. The freeman boys and I have gotten to be very close for the past couple of months. As we grew closer, we've gotten more acquainted and developed feelings for one another. 18 year old Huey and I have become best friends and 16 year old Riley and I, well… we've become more than friends. We're actually dating. I was just in the middle of my of Samurai sword lesson with Huey.

"Ok let's pick up later on tomorrow. Nice work by the way, keep practicing. You have everything pinned down but make sure that when you're in your attack stance to keep your feet positioned in an L-angle. It makes so that way you won't be able to fall so quickly in a sparring match" Huey said to me.

"I'll be sure to remember that, hey do you know where Riley is?" I asked.

"No, I've no clue, go check across the street; he's probably with Lethal Interjection Thugnificent is holding some type of party. Knowing him there is bound to be some kind of drinks or whores but riley should be on his way or do you want me to take you over there?"

"Sure, let's go"

As we walked over to the house to ring the bell the music was already bumpin'. A tall man about 5'11 had answered the door with his two large fluffy pony-tails. It was who else but …Thugnificent. "Hey Huey, lil mama. Bring yo asses inside, let me get Riley for you lil ma."

"Please do that." Huey said to him

"RILEEEEEEY!" Thugnificent yelled out to him.

"What you want?" riley replied from inside the house.

"Get yo ass out here, your brother and your friend is here come on now." Thugnificent called me Riley's friend because he didn't know that we were dating. We weren't trying to hide it from him; we just never got around telling it to him. But I got a feeling that he was about to find out.

"What's up, baby girl?"Riley said to me.

"Nothing much, boo" I replied. He kissed me in the lips, it was so passionate.

"Damn Riley, you kissin' on girls your age?" Thugnificent asked him.

"Man I'm 16 what are you talking about, plus this is my girlfriend what are you talking about?" Riley replied.

"Your girlfriend? How old is she?"

"16"

"I thought you was about 18 or 19 damn, you look older no offence little lady, I thought you were older. You look fully grown. It was a compliment." He said to me.

"Thank you." I replied, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Man you better not be hitting on her!" the rage in Riley's voice was increasing rapidly; it was more like jealousy though.

"Yo, I'm not passing a move, I mean just look at her, she's mature." Thugnificent said to Riley in a teasing manor.

"Thugnificent, you're a damn pedophile." huey told him

"Whatever kid, ya'll coming in?"

"No unfortunately I have get back in the house but Riley and Laniélla will be more than glad to go."

"I'll see you later." I said bye to huey

"Peace." Riley said. As huey walked back across the street Riley and I went in Thugnificent's house. I remember the music was going crazy, people were off the walls and we were the only two under aged people in that house. "Follow me". He brought me into a room in the back. He quickly locked the door and pulled me over to the bed and sat down. I sat down beside him and put my head on his lap. He playing in the side of my hair and rubbing my face gently.

"This is a true LOL moment." I said to him. He did nothing but chuckle.

"That's what it is." He stood me up and sat me on his lap. "Baby Girl?" he asked me.

"What?"

"When do you think is the best time to have sex with the person you love the most?"

"When the couple feels as if they're ready for such responsibility, why'd you ask anyway?"

"Just wondering, but whenever do you think that may be?"

"Was that a question in general or a question directed toward me?"

"To you." I laughed when he said that.

"I'm ready now, but I'll wait until you are"

"You told me that you're a virgin, I am, but are you really?"

"Like, I seriously am, and I want you to be the one. So…should we get to it?"

"It's all up to you."

I got him undressed as he got me undressed. It seems sexier that way. He lied down on the bed faced up and put me on top of him and aligned his dick perfectly leveled with my pussy so I could go up and down on it. I couldn't help but moan loud as hell. I was at the top of reaching an orgasm. He started to cum in my pussy. It felt so fucking good but the bad thing was that he wasn't wearing a condom. Riley's skinny, high yellow skin was sweating heavily. He kept thrusting his penis into my vagina and I couldn't keep quiet.

"Oh yea, Riley harder, like you're about to break me keep me going." I yelled out from the top of my lungs.

"Shit baby girl, I'm gonna cum in your pussy."

"Just do it. Go all the way, Riley go deep."

About three hours went by and I was panting heavily. Riley was over the other side of the bed smiling. I went up from behind him and started to kiss his neck all the way down his back. He started to laugh. "What's so funny over there?"

"Besides the fact that the kissing tickles, I'm tired. You're really good, if you didn't bleed, I would have never thought you were a virgin."

"Thanks, you did great yourself. We have to go back at it later on. I really liked that."

"Thanks, so did I."

"Riley…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I know I barely say it but I really mean it."

"I love you too."

There was a knock on the door. "Yo Riley." Once again who else could it be besides Thugnificent?

"Riley what the hell you doing in there?"

"Hold on I'm coming out." Riley yelled. "Baby girl, put on all of your clothes quick so that way he won't suspect anything." I did what I was told and sat on the bed and turned the TV on. Riley was already dressed before I so things ran a little quicker.

"Riley… what the fuck were you in here?"

"Watching TV."

"For three hours… hell nah"

"Baby girl I should be taking you home. It's getting late. Thugnificent I'll be back later on."

"Just come back tomorrow. You look tired, go home and take your ass to sleep."

"Ok then. Peace." Riley said. I just waved and smiled. We left the house and went back to my place. He walked me to my front door and gave me a kiss.

"Goodnight, Riley."

"Goodnight, Laniélla" He waited for me to get into the house and I watched him through the window to make sure he got back home safely. (We live a couple of houses away.) Making sure that he was home, I soon then went to sleep.

4 Weeks Later

I called Riley up exactly four weeks from that day I lost my virginity to him. The phone rang twice then he answered on the third ring.

"Hey baby girl." He said happily

"Hey Riley." I said in a depressed tone.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Riley, I'm pregnant."

End of chapter 1

'


End file.
